


(Not) enough

by Geilie



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Collection of Starlight, F/M, I Love Shipping, Introspection, M/M, Post-Reichenbach, Sentimental
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In te non c’è abbastanza di lui."<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) enough

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** (Not) enough  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** “In te non c’è abbastanza di lui.”  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** John Watson/Molly Hooper (con lievissimi accenni Johnlock, temo…)  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** malinconico, romantico, introspettivo.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** post-Reichenbach.  
>  **Parole:** 624 (fdp); 653 (word)  
>  **Beta:** none. ç.ç  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi non sono miei, ovviamente. Lode eterna a chi li ha creati e rimodernati, io ci gioco e basta. ;)  
>  **Note:** in risposta alla sfida di [Trick](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=21078), che ha richiesto _una John/Molly, ambientata dopo la seconda stagione, prompt: "In te non c'è abbastanza di lui"_.  
>  Perdonami se è uscita un po’ meno John/Molly di quanto sperassi: in realtà nella mia mente lo è, ma non so quanto sia chiaro dalla storia. @.@
> 
> _[ **EDIT** 23.08.12] Questa storia, insieme a [The ghosts in the attic](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=957095&i=1) di [_Calypso_](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=94978), ha partecipato agli [Hunger Games](http://freeforumzone.leonardo.it/discussione.aspx?idd=10284701&p=1) indetti da Ray08 e Feel Good Inc sul forum di EFP come tributo del Distretto 8 (Sherlock > Post Reichenbach Falls 2x03), che con 98 punti totali si è classificato secondo; la storia ha ricevuto un punteggio di 49,7/51. Trovate il giudizio completo nelle note finali, [qui](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1118580&i=1)._
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

La prima volta si incontrarono per caso, due mesi dopo il funerale - sessantaquattro giorni, per la precisione.

In realtà il caso non c’entrava affatto e John l’aveva capito immediatamente: stava uscendo dalla farmacia con una bustina piena di calmanti e sonniferi e si era imbattuto in Molly, che gli era quasi cascata addosso per aver inciampato in una piastrella malferma.

_Ciao John_ , aveva detto. _Quanto tempo._

Lui le aveva chiesto cosa ci facesse da quelle parti e lei aveva risposto che passava per caso.

La verità era che Molly era sempre stata una pessima bugiarda.

 

La seconda volta si incontrarono per scelta, qualche settimana più tardi.

«Potremmo prendere un caffè insieme, una volta» aveva detto lei. John non si era opposto - perché opporsi? In fondo erano solo due anime spezzate in cerca di conforto, non potevano farsi alcun male.

Andarono in un piccolo bar che sapeva di zucchero a velo e torta di mele fatta in casa. John non se ne stupì: il posto l’aveva scelto Molly, e Molly profumava di genuinità e dolcezza.

Non nominarono mai _lui_ , ma la sua ombra restò sospesa tra di loro per tutto il tempo che trascorsero insieme. John per l’ennesima volta nella sua mente lo maledisse.

 

La terza volta si incontrarono per necessità.

John stava male, una brutta influenza attaccatagli da qualche bambino in ambulatorio, e la signora Hudson, avendo una commissione urgente da sbrigare, aveva chiesto a Molly di andare a tenerlo d’occhio. Lei aveva il giorno libero e non se l’era fatto ripetere due volte.

Gli aveva misurato la febbre - alta, troppo alta - e scaldato il brodo di pollo per il pranzo, l’aveva aiutato a raggiungere il bagno e a rimettersi a letto, gli aveva rimboccato le coperte e letto qualche pagina di un romanzo.

A fine giornata, quando la signora Hudson era tornata e Molly aveva salutato entrambi con un bacio sulla guancia e se n’era andata, John si era accorto di essersi sentito meglio stando con lei. Non meglio fisicamente, l’influenza non l’avrebbe lasciato in pace per giorni, ma meglio dentro.

_In te non c’è abbastanza di lui_ , aveva pensato. E forse era un bene.

Lei tornò a fargli visita tutti i giorni finché non fu guarito.

 

La quarta volta si videro per cena.

Dopo aver sopportato per una settimana intera i suoi deliri, John pensava che Molly meritasse almeno un buon piatto di spaghetti nel miglior ristorante italiano della zona, in cambio.

Nonostante la partenza un po’ timida, all’ombra del fantasma di- del _suo_ fantasma, si sciolsero man mano che mangiavano e finirono col chiacchierare sempre più vivacemente.

Stettero insieme per tutta la sera e, quando John riaccompagnò Molly sotto casa, complice il vino o complice la luna, la baciò. Fu un bacio senza pretese, un bacio della buonanotte più che altro, ma lei rimase sveglia a ripensarci per ore, dopo, sfiorandosi le labbra con un dito di tanto in tanto.

_In te non c’è abbastanza di lui_ , pensò.

Ma _lui_ non c’era e non ci sarebbe stato comunque, per lei. Non in quel modo.

John c’era.

 

La quinta volta fu il giorno successivo.

John la invitò a mangiare qualcosa in un localino a due passi dal Barts, durante la pausa pranzo, e lei si tolse il camice, prese la borsa e gli andò incontro.

Lui le chiese scusa per la sera prima, le disse che il vino doveva avergli annebbiato un po’ i sensi, ed era veramente dispiaciuto.

Lei lo consolò, gli fece un sorriso e se ne andò, dopo il pranzo e le chiacchiere, scoccandogli un bacio sulla guancia - come se nulla fosse successo.

Mentre tornava in obitorio sfilò il cellulare dalla borsa e inviò un messaggio a un numero che aveva imparato a memoria.

_Lo tengo d’occhio, ma ha bisogno di te. Io non sono abbastanza per questo._

 

_No, infatti. Sei molto di più. Grazie. - SH_

 

Molly non cancellò mai quel messaggio.

**Author's Note:**

> Non è onesided e non è più Johnlock che John/Molly. Non nelle mie intenzioni. T.T Semplicemente John ha bisogno di tempo. E, ci tengo a precisarlo, il finale è aperto. Non ho voluto immaginare cosa potrebbe succedere dopo, lascio a voi il piacere.
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
